Voltage stabilization apparatuses of the type addressed here are employed in particular for voltage stabilization in start-stop systems. The operating principle of start-stop systems is described frequently in the related art, so it will not be examined in greater detail here. A phenomenon of a normal starting process is the high power that the starter requires. That can cause the voltage in the vehicle electrical system to drop from the usual 12 V to as low as 6 V when starting the engine. When the engine restarts after stopping, a restart of audio and navigation systems, for example, typically occurs due to the sudden voltage drop. Such a voltage drop is unacceptable especially in the case of start-stop systems that are particularly intended to guarantee silent stopping and starting of the engine, unnoticed by the occupants of a motor vehicle.